


Фермер из Оклахомы

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Фермер из ОклахомыАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: Виртуальный секс, второй кинк — секс-игрушкиРазмер: миди, 5600Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: Марвел мультивёрс с уклоном в комиксыПримечания: Стэн Ли умер, но дело его живёт





	Фермер из Оклахомы

«…джинсы и футболка, как обычно. Не люблю костюмы дома, уж слишком по-рабочему».

Irishboy печатает вам сообщение…

Пользуясь паузой, Тони открыл шкаф, добыл пачку кофе и скормил кофемашине. Вечер полз в окна длинными синими тенями и обещал быть неожиданно хорошим, и всё почему?

«А те твои стринги? Красное кружево и шёлк?»

Вот как раз поэтому. Тони, не глядя, сунул чашку в подставку, нажал кнопку и быстро набил в ответ:

«Не сегодня. Сегодня я просто без белья, как тебе идея?»

Ответ пришёл почти мгновенно.

«Ух ты. Идея — лучше не бывает. А это удобно, джинсы на голое тело?»

Кофемашина взревела, перемалывая зёрна, и Тони оперся спиной на край стола, печатая ответ.

«Не очень, на самом деле. Швы на самое дорогое давят, а уж если встанет…»

Он нарочно оборвал сообщение — хотелось подразниться. 

Irishboy печатает вам сообщение…

«А сейчас? — заморгало на экране. Подумать только, когда-то Тони искренне считал секс-чаты изобретением неудачников для неудачников. Только теперь, когда с Пеппер всё было кончено, к другим женщинам не тянуло, а на взаимность того единственного мужчины, на которого Тони изредка поглядывал с интересом, рассчитывать не приходилось, он совершенно случайно открыл для себя прелести виртуального общения. И виртуального секса, разумеется. — Сейчас у тебя стоит?»

Даже в моргающих буквах явственно ощущалось возбуждение, которому Тони не мог и не хотел противостоять. Не после прошлой ночи, когда он и его нечаянный партнёр провели вместе, перебрасываясь сообщениями, с каждой минутой делавшимися всё более непристойными. 

«Ещё как стоит, здоровяк, — отписался он и, забрав чашку, отправился назад в спальню. — Ходить, и то тяжело».

«А я думал, ты уже в спальне».

«Выбрался на минутку, — объяснил он. — Будет обидно уснуть посреди самого интересного, согласен?»

Сосредоточенный на сообщениях, он шёл не глядя — почему бы и нет, собственно, это был его дом, знакомый до последней ступеньки! — и только краем глаза заметил Стива, сидевшего в гостиной и занимавшегося… чем-то. Кажется, какой-то игрой в телефоне; Тони отметил его совершенно автоматически, потому что отмечал Кэпа всегда, и прошёл мимо.

«Ещё как согласен, но так нельзя, наверное, — тем временем подтвердил Irishboy. — Который у тебя час? Если завтра на работе будешь клевать носом, босс тебя оштрафует».

«Я сам себе босс, — Тони на ходу отпил из чашки и переступил, наконец, порог спальни. Аллилуйя. За прошлую неделю он раза три врезался в людей, поглощённый перепиской, а синяк от столкновения с исключительно подлым углом, неожиданно выросшим на его пути, до сих пор украшал плечо. — Просто люблю кофе на ночь. И парней погорячей».

На этот раз служебное сообщение моргало дольше обычного, словно Irishboy раздумывал над ним, стирал и начинал заново. Тони почти решил написать что-нибудь глупое вроде «Ау?» или «Внимание, Ferruman вызывает Irishboy, приём», но парень успел раньше.

«Тогда тебе трудно приходится, — заметил он. — Потому что горячей тебя даже представить трудно».

Вау. Это уже тянуло на действительно хороший комплимент. Тони против воли улыбнулся и написал:

«Знаешь, соглашусь, я чертовски горяч. Прямо сейчас расстёгиваю чёртовы штаны. Готов к бою».

«Потрогай себя».

Кажется, парень привык командовать. Будь он где-нибудь поблизости, и это создало бы проблему — Тони терпеть не мог следовать чужим приказам, — но в условной безопасности зашифрованного чата такой подход скорее радовал, чем злил или бросал вызов. Тони с облегчением стянул джинсы и устроился на кровати, расставив ноги и рассеянно отпивая из чашки. 

Энергия ему понадобится, уж это точно.

«Эй? — заморгало на экране. — Ты со мной?»

«Ещё как с тобой. Делаю как ты сказал, ковбой. Жаль, тут нельзя слать фотки, я бы тебе показал».

«Какой он у тебя? — тут же поинтересовался Irishboy. — Ты обрезан?»

«Нет, — Тони подумал и дописал, — ну… больше среднего. Ровный. Когда встаёт — краснеет. Чёрт, вот не думал, что так трудно описать член, с которым ты живёшь всю жизнь!»

«Погладь его, — предложил Irishboy. — Подрочи. Не спеши только, у меня на тебя большие планы».

Тони рассмеялся и обхватил член ладонью. Головка уже покраснела, яйца сладко ныли, но он не торопился.

У него тоже были планы.

Утром Тони зевал и спотыкался на ровном месте, а во время совещания Мстителей по поводу очередной идиотской инициативы Фьюри — кажется, тот всерьёз вознамерился уйти на покой ещё в этом столетии, и потому особенно напирал на сплочении команды и умении отражать любую агрессию единым фронтом, не дожидаясь ничьих приказов, — едва не уснул под благие разговоры о единстве и взаимопомощи. Наташа чувствительно толкнула его под бок здоровой рукой — вторая всё ещё была на перевязи после одной из сверхсекретных миссий, в подробности которых не лез даже Фьюри, — а Кэп уставился осуждающе.

Всё как обычно. 

— Ты не мог бы хоть для приличия сделать вид, что тебе интересно? — поинтересовался Кэп и тут же уткнулся в наладонник. Конспектировал услышанное, должно быть. 

— Ох, да ради бога, — отозвался Тони. Он был сыт по горло всеми этими глупостями. Если какая-нибудь инопланетная пакость — или Мандарин, или Виктор фон Дум, или кто угодно из земных злодеев, — вновь возьмётся за своё, Тони прикончит мерзавца как можно скорей хотя бы ради того, чтоб никто не мешал перебрасываться восхитительными сексуальными сообщениями. Точно отвечая на его мысль, телефон завибрировал в кармане, и Тони встал. — Мне здесь скучно. Мы все — команда. Каждый за себя и за того парня. Один за всех и все за одного, Тра-ля-ля и Тру-ля-ля, можно мы, наконец, займёмся делом?

— Старк! — одёрнул Кэп. На его скулах выступил недовольный румянец, губы поджались, и Тони невольно подумалось, что если бы Стив был не так сосредоточен на избиении всех и всяческих ублюдков, у них могло бы получиться. Стив был красив, объективно. И интересен — тоже без сомнений. Вот только он, похоже, не способен был думать ни о чём, кроме дел Мстителей, а уж представить его в интимном смысле и вовсе не выходило. Должно быть, у него и встаёт-то только на Статую Свободы. — Прояви-ка уважение!

— Сорок минут, — негодующе заявил Тони. — За это время я мог бы перебрать квинджет по винтику, там барахлит левая турбина. По-моему, очень даже уважительно, нет?

— Да чёрт с тобой, Старк, — отозвался Фьюри. Иногда Тони почти любил этого ворчливого козла: при всех недостатках Фьюри точно знал, как выжать из любого человека максимум пользы, и нередко отправлял Тони восвояси, если дело того стоило. — Иди работай.

— Ура-ура, — Тони подхватился с места и чуть не выронил телефон. И когда только успел его вытащить? Загадка. Значок сообщения уже мигал сверху, и у Тони руки чесались открыть его поскорее. Прошлая ночь была… восхитительной. Он кончил трижды, в последний раз — с пальцами в глубине собственной задницы, жалея только об одном: что до сих пор не удосужился купить себе чего-нибудь повнушительней. Желательно — с вибрацией и разными скоростями. Irishboy тоже казался счастливым и попрощался с Тони, прислав смайлик-поцелуй.

Ох да, Тони бы его поцеловал. Много раз, во все места, включая те, что не принято показывать в приличном обществе. Тиская телефон в ладони, он умчался в спальню, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд Кэпа, сверливший спину, и прочитал, наконец:

«Наверное, я плохо на тебя влияю».

Да неужели! 

«С чего это ты? — удивился Тони. — Мне всё нравится. Кстати, привет. Как там твои зелёные холмы?»

«Так же, как твоя химия, — прилетело в ответ, и Тони рассмеялся, как счастливый маньяк. Он не собирался поправлять Irishboy, объясняя, что специализируется не на химии, а на математике и физике. Тем более что химии между ними было хоть отбавляй. — Ты правда в порядке?»

«Абсолютно тип-топ, лучше не бывает, — Тони подумал и прибавил, восхищаясь собственным коварством, — обзавёлся штуковиной с тремя режимами вибрации. Красно-золотой».

«Ого, — после впечатлённой паузы пришло с той стороны. — А ты любишь поярче, так ведь?»

«Если у тебя есть час-другой… да к чёрту, конечно, у тебя есть час-другой, — напечатал Тони. — Мы могли бы здорово развлечься. Ты, я и эта детка, что скажешь?»

Пауза. Потом Irishboy отозвался:

«Я сейчас вроде как немного занят».

Тони ещё не успел почувствовать себя обманутым, как новое сообщение утешило его в лучшем виде.

«Но к чёрту всё. Распаковывай её. Ты ведь не пользовался без меня?»

Тони счастливо рассмеялся и полез за вибратором. Он собрал его, ориентируясь больше на собственные представления о прекрасном, чем на традиции, и красно-золотая удлинённая пуля была напичкана разнообразными техническими примочками. Тони не терпелось испытать её в деле, и чужое нетерпение поджигало его ещё больше. 

«Обижаешь, — отписался он. — Я был хорошим мальчиком и честно ждал. Я заслужил сладкое?»

«Конечно. Всё сладкое мира. Жаль, я не могу тебя увидеть, но я представляю. В деталях. Она большая?»

Тони вкратце описал игрушку, снова восхитившись тем, как хороша и эргономична она была на ощупь, как уютно и многообещающе лежала в ладони. Представив, как она будет чувствоваться внутри, он застонал и быстро напечатал:

«Не слишком. Без анатомических подробностей, гладкая, с изгибом. Люблю необычные».

«Понимаю, — пришло в ответ. — Ты и сам очень необычный парень, так ведь?»

Тони очень надеялся, что да. Быть обычным, оказаться одним из серого множества — нет, ни за что, какой кошмар, никогда в жизни. 

«Уверен, что так, — припечатал Irishboy. — И как насчёт того, что на тебе сегодня надето?»

Тони тяжело вздохнул. Он ввалился на собрание Мстителей в поддоспешнике, едва выбравшись из брони, которую калибровал и настраивал в полёте, но писать правду было нельзя. Не так уж много на весь мир наберётся парней, носящих такие вещи. 

Врать, впрочем, не хотелось.

«Кое в чём облегающем, — написал он, взвешивая в руке вибратор. — И мне идёт, поверь уж на слово. Хочешь, я разденусь?»

Конечно, Irishboy хотел. 

Стук в дверь Тони услышал далеко не сразу, а когда тот всё-таки дошёл до уплывающего сознания — разозлился. Какого чёрта, отчего его не могли оставить в покое? Скрипя зубами, он поднялся, набросил халат, так и не вытащив игрушки, глубоко загнанной в сжимающуюся задницу, и пошёл к двери, собираясь оторвать голову любому, кто там окажется. Пара оргазмов, пережитых совсем недавно, не слишком смягчили его нрав, так что он распахнул дверь и рявкнул:

— Что надо?!

Стив Роджерс, никогда ни перед чем не отступавший, невольно сделал шаг назад.

— Тони? — спросил он, осматривая Тони с головы до ног. — Я не вовремя?

— Вроде того, — Тони чуть сбавил тон. Орать на Кэпа он не собирался, тот был хорошим командиром и хорошим парнем, даром что повёрнутым на защите сирых и убогих. К тому же он никогда не приходил зря; говоря по правде, он вообще до сих пор ни разу не переступал порога спальни Тони. А жаль. — Что, опять конец света? Мстители, общий сбор?

Вибратор, точно дождавшись самого неподходящего момента, задёргался особенно сильно, так что Тони пришлось сжать зубы. М-да, не этого он ожидал, когда добавлял в тонкие настройки способность самопроизвольно менять режимы. 

— Нет, я хотел поговорить, — Стив уставился на Тони напряжённым взглядом. — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь… как-то странно.

Тони едва не взвыл. Вибратор долбил в самое нежное и чувствительное местечко глубоко внутри, махровая ткань халата, касаясь изнывающего члена, дразнила невыразимо. 

— При всём уважении, Кэп, ты вытащил меня из душа, так что прямо сейчас мне не до разговоров, — Тони прикусил щёку изнутри, пытаясь отвлечься хотя бы так. Несмотря на присутствие Стива, он был готов кончить на месте, и мечтал только выпроводить его поскорее и вернуться в постель, к дожидавшемуся там телефону с десятком-другим обжигающих слов и скорому оргазму. — Тем более не до твоих нотаций. Ты же за этим пришёл?

Стив почти беззвучно вздохнул, его лицо отвердело, как у человека, в силу обстоятельств отказывающегося от чего-то чрезвычайно желанного.

— Не совсем. Прости, что потревожил, — он по-солдатски чётко развернулся и пошёл прочь. Пару секунд Тони смотрел ему вслед, борясь с устрашающе сильным желанием окликнуть, вернуть и расспросить как следует, но вибратор, дёрнувшись, стал дрожать на пределе возможного, и Тони просто закрыл дверь.

У них с Кэпом никогда не было просто, с первой встречи и до сих пор. Иногда Тони казалось, что они просто созданы, чтобы бесить друг друга. Иногда — что без Стива мир был бы безнадёжным и препаскудным местом. Прямо сейчас…

«…вставь поглубже. Эй? Эгей? Ferruman, ты здесь?»

Тони рухнул на кровать, вскрикнув от того, как от резкого движения вибратор сдвинулся внутри.

«Здесь, — набил он. — Прости, меня отвлёк коллега. Не знаю, как он чувствует, когда я особенно занят, но попадает точно».

Irishboy отчего-то молчал дольше обычного, потом написал:

«Уверен, он не собирался тебя злить. Ты как, ещё в настроении?»

Тони послал ему самый неприличный смайлик, какой нашёл в комплекте.

«Тогда ляг на спину и раздвинь ноги, — скомандовал Irishboy. Тони буквально обожал его манеру распоряжаться в постели. — Игрушка ещё в тебе?»

«Угу».

«Вытащи наполовину. Мне бы понравилось видеть, как она из тебя торчит, а ты извиваешься».

Очень скоро Тони напрочь забыл о Стиве и о вынужденной паузе. Он даже вскрикнул, кончая, и долго ещё лежал, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как по телу растекается блаженная усталость.

«Это было охрененно, — промахиваясь мимо кнопок, напечатал он. — Правда. Ты-то сам как? А то у меня чувство, что мы играем в одни ворота».

«Всё в порядке. Я кончил, едва представил себе тебя с этой штуковиной внутри».

«Будем прощаться на сегодня? — Тони поморщился. Выходить из чата решительно не хотелось. На самом деле он уже пригласил бы парня на ужин, если бы не вероятность того, что тот окажется женатым фермером из Оклахомы. Толстым и с прокуренными усами. — Мне не очень хочется, но дела зовут, чёрт бы их побрал».

«Ещё пять минут, — предложил Irishboy. — Мне тоже скоро придётся бежать, но я не хочу с тобой расставаться».

Что ж, даже если это вправду фермер из какой-нибудь дыры, он явно был не из тех, кто тут же отворачивается к стенке и засыпает.

«Мне тоже, — признался Тони. — Знаешь, что я думаю? Если бы мы были знакомы, я хочу сказать, знакомы лично — это бы всё испортило, но…»

Irishboy печатает вам сообщение…

В этот раз пришлось ждать добрую минуту. Тони даже успел себе напредставлять всяких ужасов вроде того, что прямо сейчас парень напомнит ему о конфиденциальности. В самом начале, едва обменявшись первыми условно приличными сообщениями, они договорились не пытаться узнать друг о друге ничего сверх того, что позволял чат. Никнейм, статус в сети, то, что ты сам посчитаешь нужным рассказать о себе — и хватит. Тони до сих пор так считал, но… 

«Думаю, — осторожно ответил Irishboy, — ты был бы здорово разочарован».

«Ты куришь? — неожиданно для себя спросил Тони. — У тебя есть усы?»

В ответ пришёл изумлённый смайлик, отчаянно пучивший глаза.

«Нет и нет. А что, тебе нравятся усатые?»

«Нет!»

Тони сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться. 

«Тогда хорошо. Я веду здоровый образ жизни. Пробовал отращивать бороду, но мне не понравилось. Да и хлопот с ней…»

«Понимаю, — отозвался Тони, сворачиваясь клубком под одеялом. После нескольких крышесносных оргазмов он чувствовал себя слабым и расслабленным, а разгорячённое тело щедро отдавало тепло, так что он начал мёрзнуть. Хорошо было бы сейчас обнять кого-нибудь живого и тёплого. Почувствовать чужое дыхание рядом, обменяться благодарным поцелуем, потребовать чашку кофе… он вздохнул. — Я со своей то и дело сражаюсь. Упрямая, вся в меня».

«Уверен, вы с ней друг друга стоите, — отчего-то Тони показалось, что его собеседник улыбается. Он почти видел эту улыбку: мягкую, искреннюю, чуточку грустную. — Когда ты снова будешь в сети?»

Тони прикинул ближайшие перспективы. Перебрать квинджет, выяснить, какая муха укусила Кэпа, опционально — пару раз спасти мир, плюс кое-какие дела помельче.

«Сегодня в десять? — предложил он. Одолевшая было усталость истаивая, оставляя его бодрым и готовым ко всему — ну, разве что кроме недовольства Кэпа, потому что к этому невозможно быть готовым. — Я постараюсь успеть».

«Договорились, — пришло в ответ. Деловой смайлик, сопровождавший сообщение, усердно махал лопатой. — Я буду ждать».

Тони заставил себя встать и пошёл в ванную, пряча телефон в карман халата. Потом выудил его и дописал:

«Я тоже».

Не было никакой причины чувствовать себя так, словно его пригласили на свидание, правда ведь?

Тони лежал на спине, раздвинув ноги. Ничего такого, просто треклятая турбина была расположена так, что влезть в неё можно было только лёжа, а уж работать с ней и вовсе приходилось в нечеловеческой позе. Тони успел прозвонить половину контактов в управляющем блоке, и тут чьи-то тяжёлые ботинки, прогремев по обшивке, остановились в паре дюймов от его головы.

— Старк.

— Фьюри, — отозвался он без всякого удовольствия. — Ещё час-другой, раньше не полетит.

— И не нужно. Вылезь оттуда на пару слов.

Застонав, Тони выкатился наружу ровно настолько, чтобы видеть перевёрнутую и оттого уходящую куда-то в зенит мрачную фигуру. Фьюри молчал, что было дурным знаком.

— Ну? — не выдержав, поторопил он. — В чём дело?

— Что у тебя за проблема, Старк? — Фьюри присел на корточки и заглянул ему в глаза. — Сам на себя не похож. Ходишь, как сомнамбула, налетаешь на людей, думаешь чёрт знает о чём, ещё и от телефона не отлипаешь, хуже подростка. Что происходит?

— Кэп нажаловался? — ощетинился Тони. — Да никаких у меня проблем, это у остальных со мной проблемы. Неясного происхождения. Тебе не кажется, Ник, что я давно вырос из коротких штанишек, и нет нужды меня задалбывать почём зря?

Фьюри поднялся; на тёмном лице мелькнуло раздражённое выражение.

— Иногда ты такой ублюдок, Старк, что я ума не приложу, как другие ухитряются о тебе переживать, — заявил он. — Увижу на миссии с телефоном — отстраню ко всем чертям, не посмотрю, что гений.

— Не увидишь, — Тони снова забрался под турбину. На душе было нехорошо, и он не мог понять, почему. Мало ему было Кэпа, так ещё и Фьюри. — Что я, с ума сошёл? 

До сети он добрался поздней ночью: неполадки в турбине оказались гораздо серьёзнее, чем на первый взгляд. Торопясь и ругаясь — он часто опаздывал на встречи без малейших угрызений совести, но сейчас был совсем другой случай, — Тони добрался до телефона, заглянул в чат…

И ничего. Знакомый никнейм светился красным.

— Что за чёрт? — спросил Тони у пустой комнаты и пустого экрана. — И как это понимать?

Никакого ответа. Может, в Оклахоме случился торнадо и снёс все провода? Или, что более вероятно…

Может быть, он просто надоел парню, и тот решил свернуть общение?

Тони промотал вверх сообщения, пробежал глазами. Не слишком интеллектуально, но вполне искренне, и в каждом слове читалось взаимное желание, которого не подделать даже за очень большие деньги. Он вроде бы ничем не обидел своего партнёра, вот разве что…

— Он не мой партнёр, — пробормотал Тони и ужасно захотел надраться. — Он вообще… никто. Кто угодно. Бизнес-леди из Чикаго, французский рантье, скучающая канадская домохозяйка, полярник со станции в Арктике — кто угодно, и мы, в конце концов, ничего друг другу не обеща…

Никнейм засветился зелёным. У Тони больно и радостно подпрыгнуло сердце.

«Прости, пожалуйста. У меня срочная работа и я…»

Сообщение было оборвано. Следующее пришло минут через десять, и всё это время Тони гипнотизировал взглядом телефон, пытаясь понять, как ухитрился так вляпаться.

«…только утром, если повезёт. Хорошей ночи и прости, я правда…»

Тони послал ему целую кучу смайликов. К собственному удивлению, он не чувствовал себя обманутым. Срочная работа была достаточной и уважительной причиной; сколько раз он сам проводил за ней дни и ночи, забывая обо всём и вызывая гнев Пеппер?

Думать о том, что он, кажется, немного чересчур увлёкся своим виртуальным любовником, не хотелось. Тони торопливо перебрал варианты и решил отыскать Кэпа и всё-таки выяснить, что тому было нужно; он ссыпался по лестнице, заглянул в полупустую гостиную и удивлённо поднял брови.

— А где Кэп? Куда все подевались?

Наташа, сидевшая над толстым досье, подняла на него глаза. Досадливо скосилась на руку, всё ещё лишавшую её возможности присоединиться к команде, и ответила:

— На вылете. Сказал, справится сам, но Тор, конечно, увязался следом — ты же его знаешь. Да и поддержка с воздуха…

— А я?! — возопил Тони, потрясённый таким поворотом. — Какого чёрта, Нат?! Я уже не поддержка?

— Уймись, — посоветовала Наташа. — Стив сказал — ты занят, нечего тебя дёргать, они справятся сами. Они вправду справятся сами, так что не мог бы ты не орать?

Тони уже нёсся прочь, на ходу обрастая бронёй. Может, он и был занят последние дни, и даже наверняка выглядел как парень, которому на всё наплевать, но ему было не наплевать. Это уж точно, и к чёрту всё, дело было не только в уязвлённом самолюбии Мстителя. Просто Кэп — Стив! — решил идти на миссию без него, а это уже тянуло на полноценное оскорбление. С каждой секундой горячась всё больше, Тони затребовал доступ к деталям операции, получил его — хоть что-то! — и парой минут спустя уже пикировал, на лету оценивая обстановку. Армия думботов, скопившаяся внизу, была больше обычного; часть из них уже дымилась и искрила, поражённая Мьёлльниром, но оставшиеся упорно наседали на Тора и Кэпа, дравшихся спина к спине. Огромная фигура Халка виднелась далеко у горизонта; судя по взмахам огромных кулаков и отлетающим в стороны обломкам, он был вполне счастлив. Клинт стрелял, как заведённый, и его стрелы то и дело пробивали проклятущие изобретения фон Дума насквозь. Парочка думботов, впрочем, подбиралась к Стиву с фланга, пользуясь неразберихой.

— Кэп! — завопил Тони что было сил. Он ударил из всех стволов, отшвыривая думботов и расчищая пространство. — Тор! Вечеринка — и без меня?!

— Железный Человек! — отозвался Стив. Он тяжело дышал; маска была наполовину сорвана, на щеке пламенела изрядная царапина. — Мы могли бы…

— Справиться сами, да, я слышал, — теперь Тони работал лазерными резаками, прокладывая себе путь. Портал, из которого появились думботы, уже погас, но след от него ещё светился в тусклом вечернем небе. — Что им надо на этот раз?

— Подраться! — прогудел Тор, орудуя Молотом направо и налево. — Фон Дум не хочет, чтоб мы заскучали!

Объяснение не хуже любого другого, — решил Тони. В конце концов, люди часто совершают безумные поступки просто потому что могут; особенно это касается злодеев, не раз прошедших через Ад. Впрочем, и просто гении иногда творят чёрт знает что — поглядеть хотя бы на него самого. Он ринулся вниз, молотя думботов направо и налево; Клинт тоже поднажал, Тор врезал по земле Молотом, заставив армаду думботов покачнуться до самого горизонта. Халк, если судить по рёву, всецело одобрил это вмешательство. Работая вместе — и как же Тони обожал драться бок о бок с Кэпом, чувствуя себя частью единого целого! — они справились не больше чем за час. Наконец, последний думбот рухнул на землю, и его зелёный плащ взвился и опал, накрывая тело.

Кэп с наслаждением обтёр лицо и повесил щит за спину.

— Хорошая работа, Мстители!

Тони перевёл дух, откинул щиток и подступил к Кэпу с явно убийственными намерениями.

— Ты не взял меня на бой, — сказал он обвиняюще. — Ты…

— Ты был занят, — напомнил Кэп. Вид у него был упрямый и отчего-то втайне несчастный, хотя обычно он расцветал, стоило ему хорошенько отмутузить плохих парней. — Я не хотел тебя дёргать.

Тони почувствовал, что готов раздуться, как индюк, и кинуться вперёд, но одного взгляда в честные голубые глаза хватило, чтобы злость погасла, как и не бывало. Необъяснимо, но факт: рядом с тяжело дышавшим, потным, взъерошенным Кэпом он всегда чувствовал себя не просто хорошо — идеально. Если тот при этом ещё и обнимал его за плечи…

Ну ладно, да, надо было это признать хотя бы для себя самого. У Тони каждый раз вставало, и так, как не бывало даже во время горячей переписки. Вот и сейчас тоже.

— В следующий раз дёргай, ладно? — попросил он. — Ужасно чувствовать себя брошенным.

Клинт присвистнул, но перехватил тяжёлый взгляд Кэпа и утих, занявшись сбором стрел.

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя брошенным, — Кэп свёл брови. — Но ты так решительно меня выставил, что я, честно говоря, побоялся вытаскивать тебя из постели ещё раз.

— Ты? Побоялся? — Тони сощурился, одновременно чувствуя странный холодок внутри. Что-то было не так, но что именно, он понять не мог. — Ты ничего не боишься, Кэп. 

Какая-то мысль кружила в самой глубине, упорно ему не даваясь. Усталость от боя, остатки адреналина, близость Стива тоже мешали сконцентрироваться, так что Тони решил пока что оставить попытки. Он поглядел на Кэпа, всё ещё выглядевшего странно — как будто какая-то мысль точила и его изнутри, — и, не удержавшись, обнял его за плечи.

— Честное слово, я не злюсь, — сказал он. — Только в следующий раз сразу говори, что дело пахнет жареным.

— Оно не пахло, — отметил Стив. Его большое тело на мгновение окаменело и снова расслабилось; Тони осторожно потрепал его по плечу и убрал руку. Кэп всегда был чем-то вроде скального утёса в бушующем море: надёжным, не слишком нежным, но восхитительно постоянным и готовым прийти на помощь типом, чья сила была настолько велика, что распространялась и на тех, кто рядом. — О думботах я узнал минут через десять после того, как мы с тобой…

— Поцапались, — предложил Тони. 

— Расстались, — поправил Кэп. — На время. Давайте возвращаться.

Тони кивнул, активировал броню, готовясь взлетать с дополнительным грузом. Сюда компанию доставил Тор, и теперь Тони собирался облегчить путь домой, взяв на себя… ну хотя бы Кэпа. Отработанным движением он взял того за талию, взлетел, поднимаясь на поле брани, и завис, поражённый мыслью.

Душ. Он сказал Стиву, что был в душе. А тот сказал, что побоялся вытаскивать его из постели! Да, мелочь, но…

— Тони? Что-то не так?

Да нет, не может быть. Тони потряс головой и медленно полетел, неся Кэпа так, как привык: обняв за талию и стараясь не закладывать особенно крутых виражей, которых тот не одобрял. 

— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал он, отчаянно желая поскорей добраться до телефона. Если выяснится, что всё это просто совпадение, если его будет ждать пара-тройка сообщений — замечательно… или нет? Что, если?.. — Кэп. О чём ты там собирался со мной поговорить? Если не передумал — мы сейчас вдвоём, приступай.

— Не уверен, что обстановка подходящая, — Кэп поправил перекосившуюся маску и стал выглядеть почти как обычно, то есть героем без страха и упрёка, безупречным и недоступным. Тони знал, что это не так, что Кэп никогда не откажет в помощи и сделает всё, чтобы защитить тех, кто рядом, но иногда тот выглядел таким суровым, что любые попытки подойти поближе казались заранее обречёнными на провал. — Я собирался… обсудить кое-что. Желательно сидя, а не в полёте.

— Хоть намекни, я же изведусь, — Тони чуть прибавил скорости. — Если это про команду и то, что я в стороне…

— Заметно, как ты в стороне, — с неожиданным ехидством ответил Стив. — Так в стороне, что на руках несёшь меня домой. В Башню, которую фактически отдал Мстителям, к квинджету, который перебирал сам, и это я ещё ни слова не сказал про…

— Хватит, хватит! — возопил Тони. Ему было не просто неловко, а почти смертельно неловко. — Любой на моём месте поступил бы так же.

— Ты — не любой, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Пойми меня правильно, Тони, с тобой бывает тяжело — а с кем нет? Я тоже не идеал.

— Вот уж глупости, — сердито сказал Тони. Даже его недавний шок уступил желанию сказать правду. — Если ты не идеал — кто тогда? 

Кэп замолчал так, как умел только он — надёжно, намертво, не прицепишься. Обычно Тони плевать на это хотел и доставал его, пока не получал в ответ хотя бы рычащее «Старрррк!», но сейчас он замолчал тоже, и только ссаживая Стива у самой Башни, сказал:

— Знаешь, давай…

Именно в эту секунду Кэп начал:

— Тони, я…

Так же одновременно они замолчали — каждый пытался дать другому высказаться первым. Тони попытался снова:

— Послушай-ка, мы…

— Я просто хотел…

Было похоже на попытки разминуться в дверях, когда взаимные уступки напрочь блокируют всякую возможность пройти. Тони замолчал, наконец, и Кэп замолчал тоже; его глаза блестели на грязном лице, как два осколка неба. Тони жестом предложил ему говорить первым, и Кэп, откашлявшись, произнёс:

— Мы могли бы пойти куда-нибудь. Когда отмоемся и переведём дух, что скажешь?

Почему-то было совершенно невозможно отвести от него взгляд. Взъерошенный, пахнущий дымом, казавшийся удивительно уязвимым в этот момент — хотя Тони лично прикончил бы всякого, кто попытался бы навредить Стиву, сейчас или когда бы то ни было, Кэп был неотразим, — и Тони, всё ещё глядя Стиву в глаза, сказал именно то, что думал:

— А я, оказывается, кретин. Это ты-то способен думать только о делах Мстителей?

Стив округлил глаза.

— Ну, формально это не такая уж неправда, — он стянул с лица маску. — Но не только об этом, Тони, уж поверь. Так ты согласен?

— Пойти куда-нибудь? — Тони сделал вид, что обдумывает перспективу, но думал на самом деле о другом. Фермер из Оклахомы, бизнес-леди из Чикаго, французский рантье… кем бы он ни был, его партнёр по оргазмам заслуживал как минимум объяснений. Предположим, что это действительно Кэп, хотя поверить в такое трудно, но и в этом случае будет ужасно, если он решит, что Тони Старк без всяких объяснений вышвыривает из своей жизни людей, с которыми ещё несколько часов назад делил постель, пусть и виртуальную. Если же нет… да какая сейчас разница? С людьми так не поступают, пусть это даже буковки на экране. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы оба — занятые люди, так что если и решим пойти куда-нибудь, это должно того стоить?

Стив опять просветлел лицом; поразительно, как много оно выражало. Словно над невозможно голубым небом, какое бывает, если смотреть из глубокого колодца, пронеслась мгновенная гроза, промыла его и оставила сверкать ещё ярче.

— Это будет того стоить, — подтвердил Стив. — Просто поверь.

— Мне нужно к себе, — Тони невольно погладил наплечник, погнувшийся в бою. — Привести себя в порядок, кое с кем поговорить, и — часа через два?

— Часа через два, — кивнул Кэп, и в этот раз чувствовать его взгляд, упирающийся в спину, было неожиданно приятно.

Тони ввалился к себе и первым делом рванул к телефону. Экран был пуст и тёмен, знакомый никнейм светился красным. Тони ждал, не сводя с него глаз, и пытался вспомнить, как именно выбрал этот ресурс. Кажется, Клинт упомянул в разговоре. Да, именно. А потом Кэп, случившийся неподалёку, как-то быстро засобирался и ушёл, а потом Тони, ошалевшему от работы, пришла ссылка-приглашение, и он…

Irishboy снова в сети! Начать чат?

Тони свинтил с себя часть брони и взял телефон, собираясь с духом.

«Привет, — появилось на экране. — Нам нужно поговорить».

Ох, где-то Тони это уже слышал.

«Давай поговорим, — написал он, стаскивая шлем. Так было гораздо легче и беззащитнее. — Я прямо сейчас раздева…»

«Мне кажется, мы знакомы».

Тони даже не успел написать про стриптиз, которым, говоря по правде, именно сейчас и занимался. Стёр предыдущее сообщение и ответил, осторожно подбирая слова:

«И почему ты так решил, Парень-из-Ирландии?»

«На самом деле я живу в Нью-Йорке, — тут же высветилось в ответ. — В очень высоком доме. Наверное, самом высоком в городе».

Тони уставился, глазам своим не веря. Наверное?! Он строил Башню как монумент собственной гениальности… впрочем, неважно. Точнее, не это сейчас важно.

«Ты же помнишь, что не должен рассказывать мне такие вещи? — написал он. — Кто ты, где живёшь, твоё настоящее имя. Я могу оказаться злодеем или даже журналистом…»

«Это риск, на который я готов пойти».

Тони едва не застонал. Погнутый наплечник отказывался сниматься — направляющие согнулись, порвав поддоспешник, и болезненно сжали плечо. До сих пор Тони этого не замечал, но сейчас…

«Знаешь, может, я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал».

Минуту или около того на экране не появлялось новых сообщений. Тони видел как наяву: как Стив стаскивает с себя пропылившуюся форму, как умывается, роняя капли воды с волос, и вытирает руки полотенцем, как возвращается к телефону и…

«Я тоже. Особенно тобой. Но ты ведь всё равно рискуешь».

Тони уставился на телефон, кусая губы. Осторожно, точно тот мог взорваться в любую секунду, напечатал:

«Если ты действительно не фермер из Оклахомы, а тот, кого я жду — зайди ко мне, а?»

Сердце ёкнуло, подскочило к самому горлу, забилось часто-часто. Тони постарался вернуть его на место усилием воли, но оно упорно билось где-то под кадыком, и с каждой секундой ему делалось всё страшней и страшней. Что, если это вправду окажется Стив? А что, если нет? Он не мог понять, что хуже: что Стив войдёт сейчас, и придётся признать, что всё это время они трахались, как пара обезумевших кроликов, пусть даже не касаясь друг друга и кончиком пальца, или что догадка окажется неверна, и придётся признать, что он влюблён сразу в двоих, и…

Шаги неподалёку — тяжёлые, знакомые. Тони сжал телефон в мгновенно онемевших пальцах, привычно глянул на экран.

Irishboy печатает вам сообщение…

За дверью замерли точно так же, как застыл он сам. Не глядя вниз, слушая знакомое дыхание, доносившееся сквозь плоскость. Всё было предельно ясно и одновременно нетвёрдо, зыбко; пока ещё не было сказано ничего, они ещё не встретились лицом к лицу, не сказали друг другу первых слов в переменившемся навсегда, не успевшем застыть в окончательной форме новом мире, и это мгновение длилось, и длилось, и длилось.

Потом телефон едва слышно звякнул в его руке, и дыхание за тонкой преградой замерло, точно Стив тоже отчаянно боялся спугнуть происходящее. Боясь пошевелиться, Тони посмотрел вниз.

«Я здесь, Тони».

Как он понял? Что теперь будет, получится ли? А вдруг нет?

Тони рывком распахнул дверь и, как на поле боя, обнял Стива. Тот мгновенно обнял в ответ.

— Когда ты догадался? — пробормотал Тони, прижатый к могучей груди. Стив пожал плечами и погладил Тони по затылку.

— Да с самого начала, как только увидел твой ник, — признался он. — Нет, на самом деле, ещё раньше.

Тони втянул его в спальню и прижал к захлопнувшейся двери.

— То есть, — сказал он сердито и восхищённо, — ты всё это время… а, так вот почему ты так на меня рычал на людях! Чтобы никто не заподозрил?

— Чтобы ты, наконец, оторвался от чёртова телефона, — Стив перехватил его запястья, поднёс к губам одну ладонь, потом вторую. От коротких поцелуев Тони продрало жаром, а когда Стив, нахмурившись, голыми пальцами разогнул впившийся наплечник и отбросил в сторону, этот жар свернулся в груди тугим обжигающим клубком. — И увидел меня. Ты злишься, Тони?

— На что я должен?.. — тут Тони догадался, на что, и замотал головой. — Ну нет же. Я всегда ценил, какой ты… стратегически одарённый, и если ты всё это спланировал заранее — что с того?

Стив шумно выдохнул и теснее прижал его к себе. 

— Ты себе не представляешь, — начал он и вместо того, чтоб закончить, поцеловал Тони в губы. Наконец-то. Всё, что было между ними до сих пор, все жаркие игры с раздеванием, игрушками и дрочкой, не шли ни в какое сравнение с этим простым и безыскусным поцелуем, честным и обжигающим. Когда он закончился, Тони едва дышал, а Стив с явным трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не схватить его снова.

— Ты, я, постель, — сипло предложил Тони. До него только сейчас дошло, что Стив пригласил его на свидание, и что его придётся пропустить — они оба будут слишком заняты. — Телефоны оставим в покое.

— Я чуть не умер, когда представлял тебя с пробкой, — прошептал Стив и провёл пальцами по заднице Тони. Тот чуть не кончил на месте от одного этого прикосновения и ответил тем же, сжав крепкий зад Стива, круглый и восхитительный. — Мы ещё толком ничего не делали друг с другом, но уже было так много всего…

— Ага, свихнуться можно, — подтвердил Тони, облизывая губы. Незнакомый вкус мгновенно стал привычным, родным. Желанным. — Но знаешь, ты меня так трахнул, что искры из глаз. А я-то думал, у тебя только на работу стоит…

Стив подтолкнул его к постели и обнял так, что стало ясно: нет, не только. 

— Ты мне покажешь, — попросил он хрипло. — Покажешь же? Игрушку, и как ты вставляешь в себя пальцы, и её, и твой чёртов стриптиз из поддоспешника…

Тони рассмеялся и прижался к нему тесней.

— Покажу всё, не сомневайся, — пообещал он. — Эй, Стив?

— Да?

Говорить, целуясь, было ужасно трудно и, по большому счёту, незачем, но Тони слишком хотел высказать то последнее, что стоило сказать.

— Я рад, что ты — это ты, а не фермер из Оклахомы, — сказал он. 

Стив замер на мгновение, даже губами перестал шевелить. А потом рассмеялся в поцелуй и, обняв Тони, свалился в кровать, где им обоим предстояло провести очень, очень много времени.

— А уж я-то как рад, Тони, — сказал он.


End file.
